Of Wrenches and Automail
by Abarero
Summary: A collection of stories focusing on Edward, Winry and their relationship. [EdWin, written for 30kisses]
1. 4: Our distance and that person

Note: This will be home to my collection of my Ed x Winry stories for livejournal community 30-kisses. Enjoy!

**Title:** Keen Observation  
**Pairing:** Ed/Winry  
**Theme:** #4. Our distance and that person  
**Summary:** I could always read Nii-san pretty well; but now little things I once was uncertain about, were perfectly clear. Alphonse POV  
**Notes:** Roughly set post-current manga events.  
------------------------------------

We'd missed Nii-san's birthday this year. It's not like we meant to, or that people didn't send their well-wishes (it certainly wasn't forgotten.) It just wasn't on the top of our priorities at the time, so it got put off until things calmed down a little.

And now that things had, we were on a train back to Risenpool to celebrate. Winry had gotten her assistant to cover things for her in Rush Valley and was due home on a train earlier that day. Whether Nii-san would admit it or not, I think he was secretly glad to be headed back home, even if it was just for a day. Especially since lately, he'd been so worried about Winry's safety...another thing he tried to hide.

Perhaps it was because all that had happened, or maybe it was because now I had seen the gateway myself- but either way, I felt more attentive to those around me. I could always read Nii-san pretty well; but now little things I once was uncertain about, were perfectly clear.

One of those things being Winry Rockbell.

As for Winry, even she'd been a bit strange lately. There was just this...something when she was around me that I could never pinpoint. That day, the day we celebrated a late sixteenth birthday for Nii-san, I finally figured out what that something was.  
----------------------------

Things back home were normal. The second we made it up the pathway, Winry was up on the upper balcony berating Nii-san for once again damaging the automail she'd made. A flying wrench and few insults later, Auntie Pinako ushered us inside.

It was good to be home.

Since it was mid-day and still a few hours until dinner, Winry insisted that she was going to start the repairs on Nii-san's arm. I passed the time helping Auntie around the house; doing little things like chopping firewood or moving heavier boxes around. In the background, I could hear the usual exchange between Nii-san and Winry.

She blamed him for the damage to her automail. He retorted that he paid for it; therefore it was his to damage. And back and forth it went- just like always until Winry had finished the work and Nii-san had fallen asleep to let the pain of the nerve-endings ebb away.

Curious as to how Nii-san was fairing and hoping to talk to Winry as well, I'd gone to knock on the door. It was already open, my metal fist poised to knock just edging the cracked door open further.

And that's when I saw her, sitting by Nii-san and...

"Al!" She started, jumping up from the couch. She'd noticed me and I had a feeling that I had just intruded onto something I shouldn't have.

Slowly, she crossed the room; muttering to herself and probably wishing she'd shut the door better. I waited until she'd come out and shut the door behind her before I spoke.

Choosing my words carefully, I glanced to the door behind her.

"Winry, has something... changed?"

She blinked, obviously trying to gauge what I meant, "Changed?"

"Between you and Nii-san."

Blue eyes widened at that and I noticed her trying to hide her blush.

"No- I mean- what would make you think that, Al?"

"I saw. You... you kissed him on the forehead while he was sleeping, didn't you?"

Winry grimaced, turning a brighter shade of red. Despite everything we'd all been through, we were all just children at heart. She started to fidget and I couldn't hold back any longer. Reaching out, I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Winry. I guess you could say I approve."

"Al..."

I hung my head in thought, "Father and Mother aren't here anymore, and I know I'm the younger brother so I really haven't much a say in the matter, but- take good care of him, Winry."

I felt her arms attempt to wrap around the torso of the armor as best as she could. The distance between us, that awkward something- was now open armed acceptance. It was all suddenly so clear; that she loved him, that she didn't want to hurt my feelings if she picked him over me, that she had perhaps even just realized these feelings herself.

"Idiot," Her voice cut into my thoughts, "Stop trying to act so grown up. We'll both look out for Ed; he needs all the help he can get."

I laughed at that, echoing inside the armor as I did, "Nii-san does get into more trouble than most."

"But...thank you, Al. To know you approve, well, it means a lot."

I hugged her tighter, this girl who had always been like a sister to me.

"Let's just hope Nii-san will get a clue soon, right?"

"Get a clue about what?" Nii-san's voice interrupted in as he peered out from the doorway. Luckily, gauging by his sleepy expression, he'd not heard much.

But I had to admit, he did look slightly irked that Winry was still hugging me. I smirked inwardly; glad to see that at least on some subconscious level he had realized how strong his feelings for our childhood friend were.

"You'll figure it out, Nii-san," I replied, wishing I could give Winry a wink to tell her that this was our little secret for now.

But she understood anyways, turning to face him with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Oh yes, I'm sure the great and wonderful Edward Elric, alchemy freak, has many books to study on this matter," She said sarcastically, practically laughing.

"Hey! What are you talking about?"

Winry tapped him on the nose, "It's a secret."

Then without a word more, she left him dumbfounded in her wake as she headed towards the kitchen.

"What was that about?" He asked me.

I shook my head. Alchemy might be one thing, but when it came to romance- sometimes he could be a bit slow.

"Nothing. Let's go, dinner should be ready."

Nii-san stretched then, testing the joints of his new arm. As we headed towards the kitchen, I saw a little bit of his 'intelligence' slip through.

"Winry's sure something else, isn't she?"

I smiled, "Maybe next time, you should tell that to her."

He snorted at the idea, as if such a thing would never happen anytime soon. But inwardly I knew- it might not be too long before it did.

-----------------------------------------


	2. 25: Fence

**Title:** Fifth Fence Post to the Right  
**Pairing:** Ed/Winry  
**Theme:** #25- Fence  
**Notes:** Roughly set post-current manga events.

---------------------------------

"Oi, Granny- why do I have to fix this again?"

Pinako paused where she was sweeping on the back porch and glanced up at the young man, "Perhaps Winry should ask the same of your automail, hmm?"

Ed winced, grinning sheepishly, "Aw, come on. I didn't wreck it this time!"

_"This time, he says..."_ She thought to herself.

"Listen here boy, Winry's working hard to get your leg done while she's here in town. You know she's busy with all the business she's been getting in Rush Valley, so coming here to make your adjustments is a favor. Understand that?"

He nodded, not wanting to explain why he insisted on having her come here. It was better if she was blissfully unaware that she could be being watched. Either way, he still felt somewhat safer from the prying eyes of the homunculi when he was back in Risenpool. And if he felt safer, then Winry surely was as well.

Pinako had welcomed the two boys home that morning, and before Ed could even remotely digest his breakfast- he'd been ushered out back to repair the fence.

And so, he'd been there most of the day- only getting a brief change of scenery mid-morning when Winry arrived and drug him inside long enough to pry his leg off and give him a temporary one to use while she adjusted his.

"She could have at least said more than a 'hello, here- let me take that- blah blah blah'..." Ed muttered to himself, taking his frustrations out on the wooden fence.

Much to his dismay, Pinako had overheard him, "If someone hadn't given her such a pressing deadline to meet, then she could talk longer."

Repressing a retort, he gathered up another pile of the fence's rotting wood and transmuted it back into the wooden beams it once was. Only about ten sections left.

-----------------------------

The morning passed and the sun had peaked noon at least a few hours before. As for the fence, Ed had just finished transmuting the last beam back into place; pausing beside one beam, he knelt and inspected it.

"Heh...so it's not there anymore, eh? I guess it got repaired as well..."

Smiling sadly to himself, Ed sighed. Despite all the work he'd done- it wasn't identical to the way the fence once was.

"Something wrong, Nii-san?" Al asked, coming around the side of the house.

Ed shook his head as he pulled his hand away from the wooden post, "Ah Al, you done chopping wood for the midget hag?"

"I heard that!" Pinako's voice boomed from inside the house. Ed shuddered.

"How does she do that?"

Al shrugged, "I think it's Mother-thing. Remember? Mother used to tell us she could see with eyes on the back of her head."

"I guess..."

"So what's wrong with the beam?" Al questioned, still curious about the somber expression he'd seen Ed with before.

"N-Nothing..." Ed stammered, starting to walk towards the house. Al waited until Ed was inside, knowing that the creaks of the suit would give his movement away. But once he was certain he was out of earshot, he looked over to the wooden fence.

"Wait, is this where...?" He murmured thoughtfully. Then, smiling as best he could with the armor, his eyes drifted towards the house, "Ahhh, so that's why..."

------------------------------------------------

After supper, Winry had gotten Ed's adjusted automail reattached and as usual, Ed had fallen asleep not long after. Even if it was just his leg, the entire experience of having the nerves reconnected- combined with his labor on the fence- was enough to make him exhausted.

And as usual, Al found Winry seated not too far from where Ed had fallen asleep on the bench.

"Nii-san fixed the fences today..." Al began tentatively. Part of him felt like it wasn't his place to intrude on what was seemingly Edward and Winry's ground; but at the same time, he was afraid that neither of them would do anything about it.

"Ah, so Granny finally got him to do that. They were beginning to look like nothing but mulch..." Winry shrugged.

Almost thankful that his armored exterior wouldn't show his apprehension, Al looked down at his sleeping brother.

"He seemed a bit sad. Something about the fifth fence post didn't get fixed, I guess..."

As he'd expected, Winry seemed to perk up a bit at the mention. Her eyes darted from Ed to the wall of the house that shielded that very fence from her view. Finally, she murmured her reply.

"He remembered..."

"What's that, Winry?" Al asked, not expecting her to truly answer him.

"It was the fifth one on the right, just outside the backdoor...right?" She queried.

Al nodded, "I'm pretty sure that was the one. But I'm sure Nii-san would show you once he's awake."

"No-no there's no need to..."

She trailed off, seeming to catch a glint in the eye of the suit of armor that most wouldn't perceive. Winry shook her head then, eyes shifting to Ed once again.

"Perhaps...perhaps I will ask him to show me."

Gently, Al patted her on the shoulder, "I think that'll make Nii-san feel a lot better, Winry."

----------------------------------------

"Winry..." Ed practically whined, "Where are you taking me? I'm half-awake!"

The sun was barely peering over the horizon and the stars were just about done fading away. The morning dew made the grass damp, and Ed grumbled under his breath about stupid mechanics and their stupid need to get him up so early.

"To visit a memory," She'd replied cryptically, walking the precise amount of paces out of the back door and to the right.

Ed's eyes widened as he realized where she was taking him.

"Winry...why are we..."

She reached up and placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I knew Granny was going to have you fix it, but it wasn't until Al mentioned it that I realized what fixing it might repair."

Ed blushed, muttering to himself and glancing away.

"Yah well... I guess I had to fix it sooner or later. I mean, I was the one who broke it."

Winry laughed to herself, hiding her own blush.

"Well, that's not all...right?"

Shyly the two met each others eyes, and without a word, they knew the other remembered. This was the fence post Ed had broken when he was younger. A childish game that ended in blood and tears. And, as they both seemed to recall well, a get-well-soon kiss.

-----------------------  
_"Here- Momma always did this for me and it stopped hurting right away!"_

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. It's like magic!"

Ed's golden eyes widened, drawn in by the thought of anything magic-like being held in such a simple action.

But sure enough, once Winry kissed his cheek, he'd forgotten all about his bloody leg and the splinters in it.

------------------------

The two teenagers fell silent, both reflecting on that day from years before. It would be silly of them to pretend it never had happened, but admitting it had wasn't any easier. After a moment, and letting a dash of impulsive thought take the lead, they both spoke up.

"Winry..."

"Ed..."

"I...err..."

"I...err..."

"You go first."

"You go first."

They both glanced away at that, trying to muster the nerve to continue. It was Winry to make the first move, edging closer to Ed and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"F-for your leg, so it'll get better soon," She murmured; a cover she knew Ed would see right through.

His face turned red, his throat going dry as he looked towards her.

Embarrassment getting the best of them, Winry was slowly starting for the back door- a safe retreat- but a firm grasp on her wrist halted her steps.

"Winry...I..." He gently tugged her closer, his mind absently noting that the sun was rising behind her. Subconsciously, he noted how beautiful she looked like this; but consciously, he was preoccupied with attempting to get words out of his mouth.

In the end, like most everything else he did, Edward let his impulsiveness guide him. And it wasn't until his lips were pressed against hers that he realized perhaps he shouldn't do _everything_ on his brash impulse.

Pulling back, and blushing profusely, Ed countered Winry's lame cover with one of his own.

"T-take care, Winry."

She smiled, her face just as equally reddened.

"You too, Ed."

From the crack of the backdoor, six eyes watched and the three sighed in relief. Pinako shook her head and headed towards the kitchen to fix breakfast; muttering to herself that was about time they got a clue. Den, on sensing that food was about to be cooked, turned tail and followed. This left Al, who was inwardly grinning like an idiot and he knew it. Now, to get away from the door before they came back in...

"Al!" Ed's voice caught him, and with a clang Al hit into the doorframe out of surprise.

Winry just blushed and covered her face, an action that Ed soon mimicked.

"Don't you tell anyone about this, Al. Brother's honor!"

Al nodded, trying hard not to laugh.

"O-okay, I promise."

"Swear it!"

"I swear it."

Ed 'hmphed' to himself, as if that settled things and began to walk back inside. Momentarily, he paused and looked back to Winry.

"Winry, come on. Breakfast."

She frowned, figuring that Ed would try and continue like nothing had changed. Sighing in resignation, she followed him in.

"All right, all right."

But the second the two both tried to cram through the doorway at the same time- instead of the usual curses and arguments, they found themselves spluttering 'I'm sorrys' and blushing a lot.

They still had time to get everything sorted out, Al concluded as he watched them awkwardly interacting over breakfast; but until then- he figured that this was at least a good start.

----------------------------------------


	3. 21: Extortion

**Title:** Someone Worth Protecting  
**Pairing:** Ed/Winry (also has some Roy/Riza and Ling/Ran Fan)  
**Theme:** # 21- extortion  
**Notes:** WYDS (what you didn't see)- takes place during chapters 56-57 of the manga and therefore has spoilers for plot elements in revealed in those chapters.

--------------

The car continued on in silence, the two remaining passengers both thinking over the situation at hand. It had become a treacherous web of deceit, lies and blackmail. The Fuhrer held all the cards in his hands now, and he knew each and every weakness to exploit.

For the Flame Alchemist, he held the cards of his loyal subordinates; now scattered to the winds aside from the most precious card which he would hold close at hand.

For the Fullmetal Alchemist, he held the threat of harm to a girl named Winry Rockbell; knowledge of her location a dangerous warning to the boy.

But this was not the time to give up or back down, Roy Mustang assured himself. As Major Armstrong had said only moments before in that very car- this too was a battlefield and none of them planned to run away with their tails between their legs.

Thinking back to the brief words he'd exchanged with the elder Elric brother on exiting the Fuhrer's office, Roy realized there was one more thing he should confirm before going back.

"First Lieutenant, I think I'll be taking the car from here."

The blonde haired woman glanced up, "Colonel?"

"Following up on a loan I've made with one of our _shorter_ alchemists."

Riza smiled, easily reading into the man's words.

"We're almost to my apartment. You can take it from there."

"I can come by later tonight, if you'd like," Roy casually remarked, rubbing the back of his head.

"There's no need to worry about me, Colonel. I can take care of myself."

_"Ah... there was more than just concern in that proposition,"_ He sulked.

"But..." Riza paused as she turned onto her street, "If you need to call, I'm sure Elizabeth will be available."

Roy smiled at the alias that had become a small joke between the two. But Riza was right; a rendezvous the night before she officially became the Fuhrer's secretary would be rather suspicious. And right now, he knew he couldn't take a single risk with Riza's safety hanging in the balance.

"Ahh Elizabeth, how I do love talking to her," He murmured, glancing out the window as they pulled to a stop, "She's a very beautiful and charming woman, you know."

Riza paused a moment as she stepped out of the car; a smile creeping onto her features as Roy turned to look at her.

"I'll have to tell her that you have such an appreciation of her, Colonel."

"More than I think she knows, First Lieutenant," He replied, expression turning serious, "Be careful."

"I should be saying that to you."

He caught her hand before the car door closed, "We'll both be careful then."

"Of course."

Roy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she let go and headed for the door. His eyes swept the area, still on edge at the Fuhrer's knowledge of the girl in Rush Valley and afraid of what surveillance he had within Central itself.

_"Every movement could be watched so easily around here. I suppose I'll have to be cautious if I want to talk with Fullmetal without arousing suspicion..."_

----------------------------

The area of town behind the eldest Elric looked brand new, namely because- it mostly was. After fixing up all the damage caused during his battle with Scar, Edward was downright exhausted. The last veranda back in pristine, albeit slightly more gothic architecturally, condition- he was glad to be headed back towards the hotel and a soft bed.

His mind still pondering the facets of alchemy, Edward didn't hear the car pulling up beside him until the familiar voice called out.

"You shouldn't be wandering around like this with Scar still on the loose, Fullmetal."

Ed started, turning to glare at the man seated in the car, "Colonel. If you're here to help me clean up- you're too late. I had to do it all by myself, thank you very much."

"Very responsible of you to clean up your own mess."

The two glared at each other for a moment before Roy gestured to the unoccupied passenger's seat.

"Get in; I'll take you to your hotel."

Raising an eyebrow, Edward realized this was more than just a kindly offer and that the other alchemist wanted to talk in private.

"I suppose since Scar is still out there, it would be safer for me to travel by car," Ed announced loud enough for the military people nearby to overhear.

"Might be a good idea, Fullmetal."

Clambering into the vehicle, Ed and Roy drove in silence until they were well away from any of the military officers still checking the area for Scar's whereabouts. Roy glanced about once more to assure that they weren't being followed or watched before starting up a conversation.

"Tired?"

"What do you think?" Edward shot back, slumping down further in the seat.

Roy knew the day had to have been stressful on the teenage boy, but at the same time- he needed to make sure that for the moment everyone was safe. Although, as he rightfully presumed, talking anything hinting at romance with Edward Elric was not always easy.

"I think 520 cenz is just the right amount of a loan for a phone call. Hmm?"

"Tch! That's none of your business..."

Roy shrugged, "It was my money that paid for it, I should know what the money went for- don't you think?"

Edward sulked for a moment, realizing that if he didn't crack that Roy would surely reason that answering his question was only equivalent trade for him loaning the money. Thinking back to his phone call to Rush Valley, Ed frowned once again on not quite understanding Winry's reaction.

"Colonel..." He started; still not sure he wanted to ask Colonel Mustang, of all people, for advice on women.

"Hmm?"

"Is it normal for girls to get mad at you for being worried?" 

Edward coughed lightly, trying to appear casual as he looked out the window and hoped his question wasn't a stupid one.

Roy just smiled, shaking his head, "I take it she's all right then?"

"...Yah. Though apparently I'm creepy for calling to check on her," Ed muttered in reply.

"Consider that a sign that you need to be nice to her more often, Fullmetal."

"Whatever."

Frowning as another concern flooded into his mind, Roy turned left- the long way to the hotel- and posed another question.

"Did anyone see you place the call?"

Edward's face fell serious.

_"It's desperate moments like this that let you get taken advantage of."_ Greed's words, coming from Ling's voice, echoed inside his mind.

Roy's eyes widened as he realized that someone did indeed see it, already trying to think and plan a way to assure that person's silence- if it wasn't too late already.

"Fullmetal?"

Grimacing as he thought back to it, Ed recounted the situation.

"Ling...no- Greed overheard."

Roy's expression darkened, "So that's what the Fuhrer meant."

"The Fuhrer?"

"Before you came to the room, he casually mentioned that he had strong Xing ally amongst his people now. So the boy has been made into a..."

"He accepted it on his own, in hopes of gaining immortality," Ed explained.

The car fell silent as the grim words weighed down on them. Thinking back to his encounters with this new Greed, Edward's face brightened a little as he forgot one important thing to pass on to the Colonel.

"But, I wouldn't worry about him telling the Fuhrer I called Winry."

"Why's that?"

"Ling's still in there, still conscious of Greed's actions."

"What?" Roy asked in shock.

"When I first fought him, he dropped his guard when I mentioned Ran Fan. And when he saw Al and I at the phone booth, he approached us to deliver her a message on Ling's behalf."

"And this message was?"

"Something he'd written out, I couldn't read it since it was in Xingese. But he thanked us for the favor, so I doubt he'll do anything to harm us for now. As for Ran Fan, Ling won't let her down."

_"Won't let her down, hmm?"_ Roy thought to himself, glad to hear that even if he was now tangled up with the homunculi, the Xing boy was in a position to relate with their problems.

"It sounds like all three of us have a lovely lady to protect now," He remarked, noting how Edward rolled his eyes at the chivalrous comment. Deciding that lightening the mood was definitely in order, Roy casually moved onto the next subject, "That reminds me, how far have you gotten?"

Innocent eyes blinked in confusion, "How far with...?"

"Miss Rockbell, of course," Roy remarked with a grin, "A kiss? A heartfelt confession that you'll return to her someday and sweep her off her feet? Or perhaps..."

Ed's face burned brighter and brighter red until he finally snapped, "Don't get me mixed up with you and your ways, Colonel! We're-we're j-j-just friends, that's-that's all!"

Roy smirked, inwardly laughing at the way the boy stuttered under the direction confrontation.

"Oh, I see. It's just like the movies then; where a dire situation, in your case the blackmail of using her to keep you in the military, has made you realize how deeply you care for her. "

"Colonel..." Edward growled, still shades redder than usual.

"Hit a little too close to home there, Fullmetal?"

Edward coughed, turning his head to the side, "Like you have room to talk. What about the First Lieutenant? You can't tell me that her being assigned as the Fuhrer's secretary doesn't worry you."

"I worry about all my subordinates during this chaos," Roy countered.

"Just one more than the others," Edward retorted, pleased to see Roy's eyes flicker briefly in frustration on having the boy so easily pinpoint his actions.

Glancing up, the Flame Alchemist turned the car down the street of the hotel.

"And here you are," He said, pulling into a parking space.

"Quick to change the subject away from Lieutenant Hawkeye," Ed noted.

But Roy was quick to counter it, "As are you with a certain Miss Rockbell."

The two glared, daring the other to say more. Finally shrugging it off, Edward opened the door and got out.

"Don't sulk around too much without her, Colonel," He remarked; half-joking, half-serious.

Roy smiled, "And don't waste your entire budget on phone calls to Rush Valley. I can't write it all off as mechanical questions."

An unspoken understanding settled between the two as Edward closed the car door behind him. Walking past the driver's side, Roy called him back over.

"One more thing, Fullmetal," He waited a moment to scan the area for suspicious onlookers as Ed drifted a bit closer to the car's window.

"What?"

"Be careful, for everyone's sake," Roy whispered, then remembering one more thing, he added, "Oh- and Major Armstrong is on our side. Remember that."

Ed nodded, grinning a bit cheekily, "That was two things, Colonel."

"Very funny, Fullmetal. Go get some sleep."

"Same to you."

And as Edward Elric's back disappeared into the hotel's front doors, Roy couldn't help shaking his head. Mind mulling over their conversation, he decided he'd swing by a phone booth and give a certain Elizabeth a call.

Starting up the car's engine and pulling away, he mussed to himself.

_"It's even harder if you love them, isn't it- Fullmetal?"_

---------------------


End file.
